Moonlight Rune
by Cats. Cats. Cats. Cats
Summary: Improved. No war in this one. You can also submit OCs. I'll pick only the good ones. ON HIATUS.
1. Reaping

**Moonlight rune**

* * *

**Moonlight rune. Improved,described a bit better... Mob talker guaranteed, Jess/Ashen isn't that much of a Mary-sue anymore,and the only people with Ash in their name are Ashley and Ash. This is put in the minecraft category because of mob talker, mobs and yeeeeah.**

* * *

First Chapter

Jess woke up in 4 AM. She brushed her feathery brownish-black hair and got dressed into her normal clothes. Pink,striped shirt, and jean shorts. She would only wear her hoodie when it was cold,and she was in the middle of the summer. Today, a new person was moving in next door. Jess ran out from the blue house to greet her,in case she was there. She was,again,wrong. So she waited... And waited... And waited... Until she arrived.

''Hey!'' Yelled Jess. ''What is your name?''

The orange haired girl turned and smiled. She had bright orange eyes. '' I'm Timoreya, but you can call me-''

She was cut off by a green-haired person. She had a few piercings,and she wore a plaid skirt with a leather shirt. ''Don't get near her.'' She said angrily. ''She is, as much as I know, a complete moron.'' She spat out the last part.

''Look at yourself, treehead.'' Jess growled, eyeing her hair.

''Shut up,Yumi!'' Timoreya yelled at the green-haired girl. "I'm just trying to make friends! Can't I live normally for once?"

Yumi ignored her and continued her argument. ''Oh, shut up, runty." She shrieked,kicking Jess into the fence. Jess tried to jump at her, but Yumi kicked her off. "She doesn't need to be killed, but maybe needs a hit or two." She smiled and vanished. "What?" Yumi asked,looking around. " 'Ey,treehead!" She heard a yell from behind her. Jess kicked her in the leg. Yumi fell down.

"You fucking bitch!"Yumi yelled and threw herself at Jess. "GET AWAY!" Timoreya yelled,pulling Yumi off. "You okay? And how did you vanish like that?" Jess looked at Yumi,clutching her back. Yumi looked at her,clutching her leg. "You're lucky now,runt,but wait until I call Ashley..." She said and dragged herself away. Jess got up and answered Timoreya's question. "Yeah, I was born with that. I think."

And just like Yumi said,a girl,possibly named Ashley and about ten years older than Jess,stormed out.

''Oh,no. She's going to kill me. Save me. '' She said sarcastically.

''Come on, Ashley!'' Cried Yumi. Ashley ran towards Jess,falling on her. Jess kicked her away.

"Two fights,and it is only four o' clock." Timoreya sighed.

"I know..." Reina yawned.

''Gee, that looks like me!''

''It's your clone, we will go on a short journey ...''

'' And you have a clone too? What about Puchi and Timoreya?''

'' Good thing you reminded me. Tell Puchi to get her butt over here, before they do.''

"They?"

"Hurry!"

Reina was packing the bags. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Who are they?"

Reina opened her mouth to respond, but then Timoreya and Jess rushed in the room.

''Where are we going?'' asked Timoreya.

"So guys, we will either participate in the minecraft hunger games or die... Because right now some people are... Uhh... Let's go." Reina said and led the way. Along the way,they met a boy with black hair, a piercing under his lower lip and blue eyes. "Hey." He greeted Timoreya. Jess looked at them. "It's cold here." She said to Reina. "Can I have my hoodie?" Reina nodded and threw her a white hoodie. Jess took off her bag and put on the hoodie quickly. Timoreya and the boy were chatting, and Jess could tell Timoreya was flirting with him.

"Hello. I'm Zeo. Who are you exactly?" He asked Jess,who didn't speak at all except when she asked Reina for her hoodie. "Jessamine Tailour. Nice to meet you." She whispered smoothly. "Hey,he's mine!" Timoreya yelled at the hooded girl. "I understand you like him." She said silently. "But it's up to him." Timoreya stood there shocked. "Meh." Nero said. Timoreya stared at him with puppy eyes. "Please choose me, please choose me!" She hoped. Jess sighed.

"He only met us ten minutes ago, and you ask him to choose who he likes the better?" Timoreya crossed her arms. "There are a few things." Zeo said. "Do you want to say that I'm pretty?" Timoreya blurted out. Reina facepalmed and Puchi climbed on top of Jess' head. Nero ignored Timoreya. He stood silent for a few minutes. "Well,the positive things about Timoreya are that she looks a bit pretty, isn't mean, seems cute,and probably can survive in the hunger games. She looks strong." He said. Timoreya exploded with happiness.

"The good things about... Tess? No,it's Jess,right. We have similar personalities, she has a pretty cool name even through it's a bit long, and I think she's okay." Timoreya sticked out her tongue towards Jess. Jess responded by shrugging. "And we're here, just in time for the reaping." Reina exclaimed. We walked into the crowd. I stood there and watched. The weird-looking ender lady shuffled the bowl and pulled out a strip of paper. "Jessamena- Mina- Mine- Mari- Man- HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SPELL THIS NAME? Oh yeah,Jessamine Taylour- Tail- Retail- Jessamine Tailour. WHO THE FUCK NAMED YOU?" Jess walked up to the stage. "Then what's your name,miss?" She asked. The girl thought. "Andr Paru." She responded. Jess smirked. "Well, my name is confusing, but at least it isn't Andr,the cliche ender name. How do you spell it, Andr? Andrka? (Drka means hump in Croatian,just to note.)" She asked in a Croatian accent she never spoke in mainly because she hated her main language.

Reina explained about her comment to Timoreya, who decided to spread the word. Andr blushed. "Anyway..." She growled. "Zeo. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU WRITE YOUR FUCKING SURNAME?" Andr cussed. Zeo walked to the stage- Jess glared at Andr. "YOU KISS PEOPLE WITH THAT MOUTH?" Jess yelled. "Listen, brat! You shut up,or I'll punch you!" Andr yelled. "COME AT ME!" Jess shouted. Two people pulled them away from each other. "YOU'RE LUCKY THEY PULLED YOU AWAY!" Andr shrieked. Jess smiled. She will kick all the people's butts,and will win, no matter what it takes. Even if she has to kill Zeo. The only thing she cared about was winning. Zeo will most likely betray her; he doesn't know who is she. Nor does anyone. But soon,they will. After she shows them who she is.

* * *

**Jess' P.O.V**

"Remember,Jess." Reina said. "Don't do anything foolish. Hide in the trees. If you have no food, DON'T BURN ANYONE ALIVE AND EAT THEM FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYTHING SAINT!" I nodded. Reina rumbled through her bag and pulled out a familiar plush. "Since everyone's cheating," She whispered. "Take Puchi- She can hunt for you." I hid Puchi in my bag. "And here's the prophecy I wanted to show you!" She threw me a paper before two people,possibly Peacekeepers dragged her out. I thought that nobody else is going to come in and say their last goodbyes since I had no other relatives except Reina. And then,Timoreya walked in.

"Listen,furball." She growled. I looked at her. "One,don't think about getting even near Zeo. And if you want to win,remind yourself,that's not gonna happen. Either Zeo or anyone else would win. Not you. Everyone but you." I bit my lip like always to stop myself from snapping and thought. _She's right, you're just an ugly twelve year old. You're not going to win. Just look at her! She's perfect! _I felt like I was going to cry from the obvious facts. _Don't fucking cry. You'll seem weaker. How are you planning on surviving? _Timoreya smiled. "Two, Flames and Stripes,remember? That means, me and Zeo."

I forced myself to smile. _Smile. Don't let her see how weak you actually are. _Timoreya slapped me. "Three,I can teleport to another district. I'll volunteer. And I would love to kill you-" And that's when I lost it. "Shut up." The voice didn't argue. It supported me. _How will you become a legend if she kills you? _"Excuse me?" She asked. "You're excused." I hissed. She punched me. "You don't deserve Zeo." She hissed back. _Neither does she. _I kicked her. The peacekeepers dragged her away. i smiled and walked out to see Zeo. "Hello." He said. "Do you know where our mentor is?" I shrugged. "Hey, no fair. You get to wear a hoodie that will keep you warm in the cold arena, while I'll freeze to death?" I grabbed a hoodie out of my bag. "Here." I whispered. "So you're supposed to be the tributes I'll be training?" A person asked. Probably our mentor. "I'm Rima. So how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." Zeo replied. _Don't lie to her. It's no use. _The voice said.

"Twelve." I replied fearlessly, waiting for her response. "No wonder you're so scrawny." She muttered-

"So what are you good at?"

"Well, I'm stealthy, I can climb trees easily, and I'm good with knives. I can pick up heavy weapons easily-" Zeo exclaimed,but our mentor cut him off. "Alright,let's just say you are like a ninja or something. You?" I looked for the good things about me.

_You're kind of stealthy, you can hide well. You always land on your feet and you're good with a bow. _The voice said. I repeated.

"Aha. So you two look familiar.I don't think ninjas wear white hoodies, do they?"

Zeo explained the stuff about the hoodies while I thought about Timoreya. She could defeat me easily, but because of her crush on Zeo we can become allies and kill her after.

"You!" Rima exclaimed. "YES MISS!" I yelled. She looked at me. "So,I heard you're the sister of Reina Tailour,aren't you? It's really cool how both you, Zeo Akiuya and Reina Tailour have all five syllables in your names... Do you know who your sister was?" She asked. I shrugged. "I heard that she won the 20th hunger games back when I was ten. And she was fourteen." Rima smiled. "Exactly. If she managed to win them without hiding,only with an axe and a pack of cookies, I think you could win too. So,weapon choices?"

"Swords and knives and hidden blades!" Zeo said.

"Well, I would say the same with the addition of bows." I exclaimed. She nodded. "I didn't expect any other stuff."

"Also, Reina threw me this paper." Rima snatched the paper away. "So she threw you the prophecy?"I shrugged again. "Out of all people,to you. Huh..."

Me and Zeo gathered around her. "So what does it say?" He asked. "...will leave only stripes. If ignored,the flame turns into a fire. It will burn down the forest and leave only stripes. I honestly think this is about Timoreya,the district one female." I frowned.

_"Everything_ is about Timoreya." I whispered to Zeo while we were walking towards our room. He nodded. "She's the career! She's the girl who deserves you, and I don't, she's in the prophecy! She will save the world from Herobrine! Is there anything else about her?" Zeo thought. "Who said that you don't deserve me?" He asked. "TIMOREYA! WHO ELSE WOULD THAT BE EXCEPT MISS BITCH McSNOBBYASS? " I whisper-screamed. "Could there possibly be anything that includes her?"

"Well,she's the queen of creepers." Zeo replied. "QUEEN OF CREEPERS! HOW GREAT! I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO BE DESTROYED,HUMILIATED AND KILLED BY HER! OH, NOT TO MENTION ABOUT THE THING I ALWAYS DREAMED OF, GETTING BLOWN TO PIECES BY A CREEPER GIRL! AND MY BIGGEST DREAM AND HOPE! WATCHING THE 10-SECOND ROMANTIC KISS BETWEEN YOU TWO!ANY MORE THINGS ABOUT HER?" Zeo barely stifled his laughter. "Like you have your invisibility and I have speed, she can summon creepers on people by just thinking of that, it doesn't matter how far away you are..."

"ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" I shrieked,laughing like a maniac. "ONLY THINKING OF THAT HAPPENING BRINGS A SMILE TO MY FACE; TO BE SURROUNDED BY GREEN EXPLODING DICKS! AMAZING!" Rima coughed from behind us. "Don't be overdramatic,Miss Tailour." She warned. I sighed.

* * *

**That's it for first chapter. **


	2. Just skip this

**Moonlight rune**

* * *

**Second Chapter**

* * *

Jess' P.O.V

So, to sum up my life right now. I'm Jessamine Tailour. I have twelve years. Timoreya, the creeper queen and possibly the career leader,hates my guts. I will be put in an arena with 23 other people. Oh well... I thought about what will I do once I get in the arena.

I could run away. But Zeo probably won't agree. And since the arena might be HUGE, the chances of me finding him are small. I can't rely on anything. Once I do,somebody will find out and the gamemakers will change the whole arena,won't they? And I would probably starve to death...

I could *Try* to join the careers. Timoreya has a crush on Zeo,but that won't help me. Only him. She will kill me because I'm the only thing standing between her and Zeo. The only one stopping her from getting him.

The only plan left is to run in the bloodbath. I am good at fighting. I have reflexes. But I can get defeated easily. Who cares? I can fight back. Or maybe I could work something out. I can try my worst at the training center. They'll forget me easily or believe that I died. Yes,that is what I'm going to do. I'm going to do my worst. Huh.

I looked at the gamemakers. They looked back at me. "Alright,I'll start out with an axe..." I said and faked being weak. "Wait,my arms are sweaty..." The gamemakers ignored me. "Okay..." I muttered and took the axe. I tried lifting it into the air."AGH!" I shrieked as the axe fell behind me. "Okay,maybe not that. Maybe the bow will work better."

The bow didn't work better. I aimed for the target,but didn't pull the arrow back. It fell right on my foot. "Ooops." The gamemakers laughed. "Maybe I can try daggers..." I tried slashing the dummy,but the blade broke. "You can go now, Miss Tailour." One of the gamemakers said while the others laughed. I walked out and smiled. Later at the dinner, Andr glared at me. "You worthless piece of shit, you got A FOUR?" She shrieked. I smirked at her reaction.

"What did you do? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOU!" Zeo yelled. "Then go join the careers with your Timoreya. And don't come back to me crying when you find out she has been assassinated." I said and winked at him. He apparently got the message. "Maybe I will!"

"So that explains your weird outfit." Andr said. "I'll be happy when you die." I grinned and walked out. Zeo went after me. "So,your plan is...?" He whispered. "...To be forgotten. Then I will kill them off one by one." I responded as we entered the room. "DIBS ON THE TOP BED!" I yelled. We both laughed. So we went to sleep. Tomorrow were the parades,or chariots.

*TIMESKIP*

"Alright-" I looked at the stylists. "I understand that this outfit is the best for district seven, I understand I'm supposed to wear it, but I'm wearing my hoodie." They shrug. "Fine-" One says. "Zeo,act like you think I'm nuts or something,okay?" I ask him. He nods. District one has Timoreya and her partner Peter- No, Petar. The CROATIAN version. I can't believe he's here too.

Then goes district two.

And three.

And four.

And so on. And then there am I. I'm curled up in the carriage,reading a comic. Nobody notices me? Good.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- This chapter was short. It shouldn't mean anything. Next chapter is the games.**


End file.
